


The Malfoy Bloodline Be Damned!

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Oblivious Albus Severus Potter, Oblivious Harry Potter, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random Drabble/One-Shot I had drafted on Fanfiction.Net.***During Al and Scorp's 3rd Year of Hogwarts, Draco discovers his family is VERY oblivious. Well, the Potters, that is. The Malfoy bloodline has never had and never will have an oblivious heir. Well, that is until you discover Al and Scorp are dating. Draco is very sure if Lucius or Abraxas Malfoy were alive, they would have his bloody head. Literally.'The Malfoy Bloodline be damned!'-Draco Lucius My Husband (Because My Father Is Dead) Will Hear About This Malfoy-Potter(Dont mind that long name. I checked this because I made this a few months ago while I was drunk on butterbeer and remind me to never get drunk again)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Malfoy Bloodline Be Damned!

ok. I wrote this in January so dont @ me if it makes no sense. And if it looks like its made by a drunk Slytherin, it is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a normal Wednesday in Hogwarts. Here you can find Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter either in classes or snogging, which is no surprise for anyone in the castle. Even for Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter. They tried to convince them to stop, but no one can do anything about those two. Even Salazar, Godric, Helga and Rowena themselves can't do anything. Thats the bell! Its time for Potions! Ravenclaws with Slytherins! Oh goody! Albus and Scorpius have classes together! That's great right? Well..........

Draco is in the dungeons waiting for his students. He is oh so sure his husband and his kids would be annoying him to death right now. Well, probably. You see, Mr. Albus Severus Potter here is Oblivious. You see anything wrong? No? Well, he's dating a Malfoy. A Pureblood family. He's bloody dating a cinnamon roll named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. But. Here's the catch. Mr. Harry bloody Saviour of the Wizarding World Potter here is oblivious. Luckily for Draco, he's been taught better. Unfortunately or fortunately, for Draco, Harry passed that obliviousness  
To Albus. And you know what that means... An oblivious Potter leads to an Oblivious Malfoy. Well not for Draco but, you get it.

Draco is very relieved Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy are dead. If not, they would have his bloody head. Literally. On a silver platter. Oops. Sorry firsties. Any way..He's brought out of his thoughts when arms wrap around his waist. He looks around to see the devil himself. "Oh speak of the devil" Draco sighed. Everyone looked to him and Yana Queensferry asked. "Um, Professor? Do you need to see Madam Promfey? Theres no devil here." Draco chuckled and replied " Well,you see, Mr. Saviour over here is the one and only devil That corrupted our family and the Malfoy bloodline with his bloody obliviousness. " Draco turned to Harry and said "Aren't you supposed to be teaching Defense?" He shook his head."Well I thought I would stay with you, you know? I dont have anybody to teach and I could always share my potions knowledge with you." Draco was about to protest when Scorp did it for him. "But Dad! Father said that you were and still are a complete idiotic imbacile bufafoon When it comes to Potions." Then Albus spoke up. "Dad! Cmon. I mean whenever you try to make a potion when Father's not around, you blow it up and the cauldron goes on fire." Harry said "Albus! No! You're supposed to be on my side!" Draco Scolded him."Harry, dont make excuses for your mishaps. I guess I know why Snape hated you so much. " "Who hated Who?" Severus' painting asked. "Oh, just you hating Harry over here, Sevy. No worries. " Draco said then made a smile. "Huh?" Harry asked. 

"Draco you made a mistake marrying that idiot. "Sev declared. "Well, Sev, I agree he is an idiot. But thats what I love about him." All the girls awwed and the boys just sighed. "Well, Draco. He is an 'oblivious git' if im correct? " Severus asked. "What in Merlin's-" "You told me that this morning." This earned Draco a punch on the arm. "Well, thats also what I love about him." Draco declared once again. "What about the bloodline?" Severus asked then smirked. "Well," This time Draco smirked. "The Malfoy bloodline be damned!" Everyone gasped. "And no, my father wont be hearing about this." He made a triumphant smirk. "Now. Everyone! Time to make Veritasuem! Chop Chop! "Draco said clapping. Everyone complied, not wanting to upset the Potter. (And no thats not a typo). Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. Little did Draco know, His father and his grand father, had been listening. 

^^^You can fill in the blanks here now ^w^


End file.
